This includes the evaluation of immunotherapy in patients with newly diagnosed metastatic castration sensitive prostate cancer who an be treated with docetaxel. This also includes patients with metastatic castration resistant prostate cancer who can be treated with a number of therapies including enzalutamide. Both agents have been previously combine with prostvac, a therapeutic cancer vaccine. This is based on preclinical data suggesting synergy with both combinations. The studies have now completed accrual and are in the follow-up phase for final data analysis.